sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
You Can Lead
You Can Lead is a song in Episode 3. It is sung by Stan Marsh as he begins to doubt whether or not he is ready to be a leader. The song is later resumed after Jijimon gives him some advice. Lyrics First half Stan: :How? How could they ask me to lead? :I'm not the leader they need :It's all just too much for me :So what? What can I do? :And who? Who can I talk to? :It seems like we are at a dead end :I know that I'm just a fool :Trying too hard just to be cool :All my friends just can not agree :Who the true leader should be! Second half Stan: :Perhaps there is nothing to fear :I can help when danger is near :I have everything I'll ever need :To get out there and to lead :It is time, to show them I can take charge :To show them, that I have faith and courage :It's high time I spread my wings :With my Digimon I can do anything :So, can I lead? :Will I lead? Yukimura: :Yes... Stan (and Yukimura): :I (you) will lead. Trivia * This is Stan's first song of the series and his only in Season 1 ** And is the first song sung by a human male of the series * This song shows that Stan draws parallels to a character from The Lion Guard, Kion: *# They both inherited being leaders from their relatives. *# They both had to be brave and lead. *# During other songs inspired by The Lion Guard, Stan sings lyrics based on lines Kion would sing (examples include songs inspired by "On the Last Night", "Of the Same Pride", and "The 12 Ways of Christmas"). * It is believed the song is loosely based on the South Park songs, "The Lonely Jew on Christmas" and "Why Can't I Be Like All the Other Kids?" lamenting songs sung by Kyle Broflovski (in the episode, Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo) and by Token Black (in the episode, Here Comes the Neighborhood) both about the characters talking about the things that make them stand out from their friends (Kyle being Jewish and Token being black and rich). * The prototype names for this song were "A Leader's Lament", "It is Time!", and "Stan's Song". Coincidentally, there is a South Park song titled "Stan's Song" in the episode, Elementary School Musical sung by that version of Stan Marsh with a similar premise. * This is the first song sung by a human (as well as a human and Digimon). * In a later season, Nox and Coal sing their own version of this song. * There is another version of this song in a later season sung by Eric Cartman. * This is so far the only song that has a Digimon evolving in the middle of it. Category:Digi-SP Songs Category:Digi-SP Category:Songs sung by Digimon Category:Songs sung by Yukimura Category:Songs sung by Stan Marsh Category:Dark Vortex Songs